Talk:Fairy
I'm not sure about the part saying that real fairies were human size. We don't know anything about them, as there's no other mention in the chronicles, and in The Magician's Nephew, Mrs. Lefay was only said to have fairy blood in her, which means most likely she was a hybrid. Storyseeker1 (talk) 01:40, September 16, 2012 (UTC) It seems certainly seems like Mrs. Lefay is human-size. I assume that, because hybrids exist, fairies have to be of at least close to human size so that they can conceive and bear hybrid children.Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 03:26, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps, but like I said, we know nothing about what they were like in the Narnia chronicles. Most fairy lore I've found states that fairies are shapeshifters, meaning they can change their form into anything they wish. With that in mind, who's to say what their true form really is? They may be really small, or they maybe human size. Either way, there's no way to tell (read Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream). Might I suggest portraying the page this way?: - :Fairies were magical beings with powers of unknown extent. They were popular characters of Earth folklore, though few people on Earth believed they actually existed. :Lore often portrayed Fairies as tiny specks of light, however, they were also said to be shapeshifters, so they could appear as anything or anyone. Some would apparently make themselves human size so that they could mate with humans. There is no record of any male fairies, although they may have existed. :A common superstitious belief in the middle ages was that Fairies would sometimes steal a human child, and replace it with one of their own so that it could be nourished by a human mother. :By the 1850's, only three humans with at least some Fairy blood in their veins remained in England: Mrs. Lefay; a duchess; and a charwoman. : Links :* http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fairy :* http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Midsummer_Night's_Dream Storyseeker1 (talk) 09:45, September 16, 2012 (UTC) That all seems like great information to include, but I think we need more of a line between fictional earth lore and 'true' history of fairies (from an in-universe perspective, of course). What about something like this: :Fairies were magical beings with powers of unknown extent. They were popular characters of Earth folklore, though few people on Earth believed they actually existed. :Lore often portrayed Fairies as tiny specks of light with the ability to shapeshift. A common superstitious belief in the middle ages said that Fairies would sometimes secretly replace a human child with one of their own so that it could be nourished by a human mother. :Little is known about the true history of fairies, but it can be assumed that at least a portion of the fairy population possessed naturally or put on human form, and bore hybrid children. There is no record of any male fairies, although they may have existed. :By the 1850's, only three humans with Fairy blood remained in England: Mrs. Lefay; a duchess; and a charwoman. I fixed some awkward phrasings (and created some of my own; please feel free to come up with a better way to say 'possessed naturally or put on human form') and drew a clearer line between earth lore and the information Lewis gives. What do you think?Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 18:30, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't mean to close off discussion on the page; it somehow ended up blank, so I put what we had so far up there. Please feel free to edit and continue discussing what should be on the page.Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 20:47, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sorry, that was my fault. I don't know what happened. I was inputting your ideas, along with some of my own, when suddenly it just published without waiting, and the page turned out blank. I think it's good as it is now. Storyseeker1 (talk) 20:59, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :I like this latest revision. Looks good to me, good way to mix "lore" with "fact" without seeming unrelated. I like it, too. Just added a couple of more things. Storyseeker1 (talk) 09:44, September 17, 2012 (UTC)